


Here to Stay

by setosdarkness



Series: Only the Ring Finger Knows [2]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, licking of scars, my weird idea of InaSure dirty talk, possessive!Inaho, sin - Freeform, so much sin, well ok there's a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights, Inaho becomes overrun with the thought that Slaine would leave him behind. Slaine has to make this stupid idiot orange understand that he’s here to stay.</p><p> </p><p>[aka: yeah I wrote InaSure smut, with possessive!Inaho, Slaine topping, Inaho topping, ‘stupid’ as a term of endearment, licking of scars, Inaho’s missing eye, handcuffs and the InaSure brand of dirty talk. In short, here, have some sin]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing fluff and then shortly afterwards I felt weird for writing fluff. So here's the porny-continuation of the fluff fest ahahaha *shot*

Sometimes, Inaho stares at him so desperately that Slaine _hurts_ just looking at Inaho look at him with that one brown-red eye nearly glowing with its crazed need to possess him.

It’s simply one of the things that Slaine has done wrong in this world, he thinks. Because no matter how warm and comforting everything feels, this is undoubtedly _wrong_.

Inaho has a bright future, thanks to his strategic and logical mind. He’s very capable and even with his lack of common sense, he’s someone who can easily be a world leader. Despite his abysmal state of social skills, he has a lot of good friends and he still has his family. Even with that eyepatch of his, he still looks good and he maintains a healthy body.

Inaho should have no problem attaining a brilliant future.

But he’s spent the past ten years tied to him and it’s all crazy and _wrong_.

“Slaine.”

Slaine shakes his head, attempting to sit up, Inaho sitting back on the bed with the motion. Slaine reaches out to Inaho’s cheeks, cupping them in his hands.

He isn’t an affectionate person, so this is as much as he can give in return for the person who had believed in him and had done so much for him.

Slaine then leans forward, putting his weight forward so that he presses Inaho to the bed instead. Inaho’s one good eye is still fever-bright, not with arousal, but with the thoughts that plague him, the echoes of the installed device computing possibilities of when and how Slaine would hurt him and himself and leave him behind.

“You’re so stupid,” Slaine murmurs fondly, because it’s this person’s stupidity that saved him.

He parts Inaho’s hair so that his hollowed left socket is exposed.

It’s been years since the surgery to remove it so the wounds have healed. It’s been years since he had sinned against this man, which is why he manages to have enough courage to kiss the empty space, his lips trailing at the scarred edges of skin.

There’s a little trill of excitement down his spine when Inaho trembles underneath him. He wiggles so that his legs are encasing Inaho’s body more securely. He then continues to alternate kisses and licks into the space that once housed the cause of Vers’ defeat.

The power of Tharsis has been bested by a supercomputer that was this small.

It’s a humbling thought.

It’s arousing, in its own way.

“Slaine—”

Even more exciting is how Inaho seems to be unable to say anything but his name.

Slaine shuts him up using his favorite method: licking into Inaho’s mouth that spouts useless trivia, insensitive words, _stupid sentiments of affection_. Inaho groans into the kiss, attempting to sit up and continue his strange harassment via staring at Slaine with just the stream of moonlight into their open window as a guide. Slaine doesn’t let him, rolling his hips and pinning Inaho down with his thighs.

The lack of more forceful attempts to reverse their positions is a good sign, since it means that Inaho’s not that far-gone yet.

He tastes the faint traces of the strong minty toothpaste that Inaho’s favoring recently, along with the heavy sense of desperation and dissatisfaction with the current state of affairs. He’s not sure how to permanently stop the AI from influencing Inaho even now, but all he can do for now is to make Inaho understand that he’s here and that he’s here to _stay_.

“If you’re so worried I’ll leave you,” Slaine pants into Inaho’s face, dragging his lips over the other’s cheeks, nose, forehead, “you can just make this ring inject poison should I stray too far away from you.”

It’s a crazy idea.

Inaho likes crazy ideas, the throbbing heat underneath Slaine growing harder with his words.

Slaine rolls his hips again, Inaho meeting him halfway, as always. They rock into each other, Slaine murmuring into Inaho’s ears about the logistics of his proposal.

“It can be a slow-acting poison so I’ll regret leaving you with each breath I take.”

Inaho groans, his chest rumbling with the sound. Slaine lays his head against Inaho’s chest, his right ear pressed atop Inaho’s pounding heartbeat.

Calm and composed are the last two words one could use to describe Inaho now and it’s all because of Slaine.

Fingers easily find purchase as he reaches downwards, gripping Inaho’s cock and stroking it to the rhythm of their frenzied heartbeats. He’s not sure when was it exactly that he started going along with Inaho’s strange fascination with sleeping in the nude, but he’s thankful for the lack of clothing barriers between them now.

“You can make the range be less than a meter,” Slaine continues, his fingers stilling slightly to gather the precum at the tip before sliding his hand again, making his rubbing motions slicker and hotter, “so I’ll have no choice but _cling_ to you.”

Inaho comes right then, apparently the thought of a clingy Slaine doing it for him.

Slaine sighs with more fondness than the situation warrants, as he gingerly wipes the cum in his hands against the towel that Inaho prepares by their bedside table every night. He’s still hard, but it’s not to the point that it’s painful. He has a high tolerance for pain to begin with.

“I won’t do that to you, Slaine,” Inaho promises darkly, but there’s no use believing his words when his eye is showing an entirely different sort of craziness.

With a smooth motion, Inaho pushes Slaine back and successfully reverses their positions with a little bit of maneuvering. In a testament to how good of an investment this bed is, just as everything else in this glamorous cage of his, Slaine only feels very little pressure against his back despite the rough tumble.

“How will you tie me down to you then?”

Inaho answers him by bringing his left hand, probably still with a little bit of evidence of Inaho’s screwed-up kinks, and licking it. His tongue laps at where the silver band is, the outward sign of Slaine’s agreement to being by this man. Inaho makes small ticklish nibbles at his hand, mouth mapping his life line.

Slaine remains curious, but mostly still, because he’s content for now to see what kind of action Inaho will take next.

He gets his cue when Inaho then reaches out to the bedside drawer and takes out something that Slaine knows instinctively.

After spending nearly a decade in handcuffs of any form, Slaine doesn’t have any averse reactions to wearing them again for the night. Instead, he wordlessly offers both his wrists to Inaho.

In a display of Inaho’s stupidity though, Inaho only clasps one end of the cuffs on Slaine’s right wrist, before placing the other end on Inaho’s own left wrist.

“I cannot believe you really want me to cling to you,” Slaine breathes out, slightly weirded out at how Inaho’s apparently has not outgrown his teenage hormones yet. But more than the bemusement, Slaine feels _loved_ by how much Inaho’s been driven crazy because of him.

“Slaine.”

And with how much Inaho likes to say his name, it’s still mind-boggling how Slaine still feels some thrill with hearing the other say it. There’s a special thrill though when Inaho says it with that heavy sense of purpose, like he’s trying to convey the meaning of life with just one word.

Slaine tilts his chin up almost automatically, half with defiance, half with curiosity.

Inaho then leans down and lavishes his attention on his chest, mouth and teeth outlining his scars from long ago with the red of bites and kisses. Slaine squirms when Inaho reaches the scars on his stomach, but Inaho only bites deeper. Their handcuffed wrists lead to hands holding onto each other, while Inaho’s right hand is lightly skimming Slaine’s torso, drumming a beat that only he knows.

Slaine wriggles again when Inaho reaches his hips, the bites not letting up as his mouth approaches his groin. Slaine knows that Inaho will not cause him any sort of harm, but the mere suggestion of such betrayal apparently spurs him on, because his cock is harder than ever.

The angle at which Inaho is leaning down makes Slaine curious as to how it will feel if he’s to shove his arousal right into Inaho’s empty eyesocket.

The _thought_ of such an action shudders through him, and before he knows it, he’s coming without even needing extra help from Inaho.

His abrupt release earns him a quirked eyebrow from Inaho and he sees that eye become the slightest bit clearer. It seems that Inaho’s propensity of cataloging him in his most vulnerable states wins out against the dark murmurs inside his head.

“...You’re pretty excited, Slaine.” Inaho says with such deadpan voice that Slaine almost believes that Inaho doesn’t have a clue as to why he came just now. However, the small smile playing upon Inaho’s lips alert him to the other’s devious streak.

“Maybe next time,” Inaho continues as though he’s merely discussing tomorrow’s weather - something that doesn’t matter because the two of them stay holed up here anyway, “I’ll need to first research about how sanitary and safe it is for you to indulge in fucking my e—”

“—Shut up!”

And Slaine shuts him up via his favorite method: kissing him thoroughly to silence any protests.


End file.
